


Only When I'm With You

by thinkingboutforever



Series: A Collection Based Off Of My Roleplay [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Back Painting, Fluff, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingboutforever/pseuds/thinkingboutforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Ray spend the evening together in a pretty cool way while the others are away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When I'm With You

"Hey Geoff," Ray called, his head poking in the doorway to the bedroom. The two of them were left alone at home as the other's ran a few errands. Geoff took the well earned quiet to organized and clean the room, Ray had caught him as he was finishing up the minor renovations.

 

"What's up, babe," he replied, putting a stack of papers down as Ray trudged across the room to him. The lad snaked his arms around Geoff's neck and stood on his toes to peck a kiss on his lips.

 

"Is it okay if I try something?"

 

Geoff raised an eyebrow at the question, looking down into Ray's brown eyes (they reminded him of honey in the light) and resting his hands on his hips.

 

He pressed a kiss to the lad's soft, brown hair before answering. "What is it, baby," Geoff hummed, closing his eyes peacefully as he swayed slightly on his feet.

 

Ray was quiet for a while, his hands curling in Geoff's shirt as he took a deep breath. "Can I...I just wanna do something. Nothing sexual."

 

Geoff found the request kind of odd, but he couldn't deny Ray, especially as he saw the lad's puppy dog stare. Ray wasn't the kind of person to be shy, he was normally so brash and independent. He was the kind of person who no one ever picked fights with because of how smart and sharp-tongued he was. He was observant, cable with breaking someone down with just his words. No one could touch him and Geoff loved that about him.

 

There was a lot of things about Ray that amazed him but the one reason that sticks out the most was what was underneath the walls he built up. Underneath all the fire he spat, Ray was just a sensitive soul trying to protect himself. So when Geoff finally broke through Ray's tough shell, he was met with someone dying to have someone to cling onto. Ray spent so much time trying to seem cold to ward off any enemies that he often forget that he didn't have to be that way all the time. So when Geoff finally understood Ray as a person, he took the job of taking care of the lad and he had no problem with that.

 

"Geoff? Hello, Earth to asshole," Ray muttered, his shy stance replaced with mild annoyance. His eyes were no longer the doe eyes Geoff saw, they hardened to give the gent a cold glare, something he'd do when he was beyond anxious. "Can I do this or not?"

 

"Sure, yeah, whatever you need me to do," Geoff agreed, dropping his arms to his side and holding his hands behind his back as he waited for orders.

 

"Great! Lay on you stomach for me and take off your shirt," Ray instructed happily, walking out of the room. "Oh, and close your eyes!"

 

Geoff did as he was told, pulling his shirt off over his head and laying on his bed. He draped the duvet around his shoulders and folded his arms, resting his head on them as he closed his eyes. The gent listened to the sound of Ray walking around on light feet, the water running for a brief time, and the lad humming a tune that kept getting louder and louder until Geoff realized it was right next to him.

 

There was a dip to the right of him before the gent felt the material covering his back being brought down to the curve of his ass, Ray's hands bracing themselves on his hips so they helped him straddle Geoff's lower back. Silence filed the room before Geoff felt a wet brush stroke on his shoulder blade, he tensed a little and his breath hitched as he struggled to adapt to the sudden cold feeling.

 

"Relax, Geoff," Ray scoffed, dabbing his brush in paint before returning to color the negative space of the gent's pale skin.

 

"I hope this isn't permanent," Geoff muttered, forcing himself to flatten his back out and melting into the bed as he started to unwind.

 

"No, I made sure to buy the most permanent paint to paint with," Ray said with a flat, sarcastic tone, Geoff could hear him roll his eyes. "Now shut up and let me work my magic."

 

And with that, the only sound that came between the two of them was the occasional sound of Ray cleaning of his brush by mixing it in a mug full of water. About half an hour later, Geoff was drifting to in and out of sleep when Ray made a pleased noise, dropping the brush in the mug and placing the paint on the nightstand in exchange for his phone.

 

Geoff heard the camera going off a few times before Ray hopped off of him and announced he was done. The gent missed the pressure on his lower back, but he was excited to see what Ray was creating for the past 45 minutes.

 

He propped himself on his elbows and took the phone Ray was dangling in front of his face. On the screen he saw beautiful swirls of purple and blue as the night sky, dots of white and baby blue as stars, and dark green streaks as hills. The painting started between his shoulders blades down to where his back began to dip, it looked like it belonged in a museum. 

 

"Wow, this is...this is fucking incredible," Geoff breathed, staring at the picture. He imagined the lad blushing at the praise, ducking his head to try and hide his flustered state.

 

"It's not my best," Ray hummed, his words trailing off and his eyes probably wandering around to avoid Geoff.

 

"I don't care, it's amazing," Geoff said, grunting as he sat up to face Ray.

 

The other was sitting back on his heels with his hands folded in his lap, Geoff could see dried paint on his hands. Ray shuffled himself closer so he was once against straddling the gent's lap. Geoff leaned in to rest his forehead against Ray's. "I almost don't wanna wash it off."

 

"Thanks," Ray mumbled softly, slinging one arm around Geoff's neck while curling one hand in the older's unruly hair. "Did you enjoy it at all? I wanted to try it out since Tina suggested it."

 

Geoff nodded, pressing a kiss on Ray's lips. "I loved it, babe. We should definitely do it again."

 

"Sweet," Ray hissed happily, pumping his fist slightly to celebrate before sliding off of Geoff's lap and the bed. "Meet me in the shower, okay? Love you!"

 

"Love you too." Geoff watched Ray bounce out of the room with a loving gaze. "Holy shit, I have an awesome boyfriend."


End file.
